


Christmas Eve

by JenTheSnarryShipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Play, Hogwarts, M/M, Mpreg, Oneshot, Size Kink, Topharry, bottomSnape, bottomseverus, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenTheSnarryShipper/pseuds/JenTheSnarryShipper
Summary: What happens when Severus Snape drinks a little too much on Christmas Eve, at the same party as Harry Potter?  (Warning: Smut, Oneshot, Mpreg.)  Please comment!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PiffyEQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiffyEQ/gifts).



> <3 Enjoy. None of the characters are mine.
> 
> For PiffyEQ! I was inspired by one of your comments about your obsession with Severus Snape being pregnant. <3 Thank you!
> 
> As always,  
> Jen  
> The Snarry Shipper

_Christmas Eve_

 

Severus Snape had his eyes on Harry Potter the entire night of the party.  It was his last Christmas at Hogwarts, the Dark Lord was dead, and Harry had grown into quite a good looking man, somehow.  Snape felt his attraction grow over the course of the past few months, and he knew that the Slytherin in him wanted to seduce the boy hero, no matter how much he tried to suppress it.

 

And try he did, with all the drinks he had tonight.  His plan was to not think about it—to not think about that toned body from all that Quidditch practice, to not think about those suggestive blushes on Potter’s face this year in Defense classes, to not think about—

 

“Potter?”  He was suddenly grabbed by the arm, which snapped him out of his daydream.  He was pulled and apparated into the dungeons, where he knew no one would be.  Harry was able to apparate within Hogwarts now, as a privilege of saving the Wizarding World.

 

“What is the meaning of this?”  Snape said, bewildered.  He hadn’t a clue what was going on.

 

Harry blushed hard, looking determined.  “Open your chambers.” 

 

Snape was already regretting how much he had drank tonight.  Without even thinking, wanting to see where this would lead, he unlocked his door with an incantation only he knew.

 

Harry pushed him inside, locking the door, not even bothering to look around. 

 

“Explain yourself.”  Harry said, trying to sound demanding, but instead, sounding quite breathless. 

 

Severus was now genuinely puzzled.  “Where shall I start?  Right from the day I was born?” 

 

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled.  The smile suited him quite nicely, Snape thought.  Harry shook his head. 

 

“You know better than to make eye contact without Occluding, Severus.  I can call you Severus now, can’t I?”  Harry said, trailing a hand up Snape’s arm.  “After all, you call me _Harry_ in your mind.”  He said, practically panting with excitement.

 

“Fuck.”  Snape said aloud.  The alcohol in his system was _not_ helping his thought process right now.  Potter… _Harry_ , rather, had seen his thoughts.  Oh dear.  Severus paled.  He was thinking about his naked body, what his cock looked like, and his eyes.

 

“Shit.”  Snape added, wondering how many more curses he should use in this peculiar situation.  He looked down at Harry—and he realized that Harry was still blushing, and still touching his arm. 

 

“So, you have seen my thoughts.  That does not mean I am interested, Potter.” 

 

Harry smirked.  “So, you don’t want to fuck me?”

 

Snape stammered, “I—no, of course not!”

 

Harry bravely grabbed Snape’s crotch—his penis was hard through his clothes, as Harry suspected.  Harry raised a brow as Snape bit his lip.  “Then how do you explain this?”

 

“Harry!  Stop.  I don’t know what kind of games you and your silly friends are up to, but—”

 

Harry shut him up by clapping a hand over his mouth, which only shocked the Professor.

 

“Listen to me, git!”  Harry said, shaking with desire.  “I’ve wanted you ever since my fifth year.  That’s right, Snape.  You—only you.  This isn’t a game, or a trick, and no one knows about how I feel…”  He removed his hand from Snape’s mouth.  Harry looked at him with suspicion.  “I have seen the way you look at me in class…and after tonight, I just thought…”

 

Snape was stunned.  “You mean to tell me,” he paused, “that you have wanted me for years?”

 

Harry had never seen that expression on Snape’s face before.  He nodded.  “Since the moment you grabbed me by my collar and looked into my eyes.  You remember that lesson, don’t you?”

 

Snape started again, “You hate me, Harry.”  He clenched his fists.  “You’ve always hated me.”

 

Harry creased his brows.  “Never hated you.  I thought you hated me.  But…I couldn’t keep lying to myself after that moment.  No one had ever made me feel that way.  Not Ginny, not Cho…no one.”  Harry’s heart was racing.  He hadn’t expected he would need to explain all this.  He expected a quick fuck from Severus, though he wanted more than that, but he figured that was all he could ever get.  He wanted to lose his virginity to only one person. 

 

Snape’s fingers touched Harry’s chin, lifting his face to meet his gaze.  They felt so warm. 

 

“I do not hate you.”  The words seeped into Harry’s soul.  “I have seen who you have become.  You are nothing like the preconceived notions I had once placed you in.  This year, you surprised me, Harry.  You have immense, sometimes stupid, bravery—but you are careful with the power you have, and your mind is quite sharp, when you actually think to use it.”

 

Harry could feel himself losing focus with every word coming out of Snape’s mouth.  “I…wow.”  He said, unable to move with Snape’s fingers still on his chin.  Did Severus Snape really just give him a string of compliments?

 

And then Severus smirked at him, which nearly made Harry’s knees buckle.  Instead, Harry fell forward, stumbling a bit, and Snape caught him. 

 

Harry lifted his head to look into Snape’s eyes.  “Severus…” 

 

Severus had been fantasizing about this for so long, he didn’t even hesitate to take Harry’s lips against his own.  Harry squeaked, pressing against him.  Severus moved his lips against Harry’s, enjoying how the younger wizard tasted. 

 

“Mmmmm…” Harry groaned.  Severus entered his mouth with his tongue, wanting to devour Potter.  He was excited to find out that Harry was quite vocal.  He always enjoyed that quality in a lover. 

 

Harry could hardly kiss the man back with the way Snape was taking him over.  He grabbed Severus by his robes and let himself drown in the kiss.  Severus wrapped his arms around Harry, sucking on Harry’s tongue, letting his hand caress the nape of his neck. 

 

Harry squeaked again, thrusting against Snape involuntarily.  Snape groaned in his mouth.  Harry melted and did the same motion.  That was the sexiest thing he’d ever heard in his life.

 

“Have you ever had intercourse?”  Snape murmured hotly against his ear.  Harry took a couple breaths to respond.  “No…I wanted you to be my first.” 

 

Snape sucked a spot on Harry’s neck that made his knees actually start to buckle.  Snape caught him by his hips.  “I’ve fantasized about your cock for months now, Mister Potter.”  The velvet voice spoke again, seducing him to roll his hips forward, but Snape stopped him.

 

Harry hissed, “Yes.  Professor.” 

 

Snape pulled him into his bedroom as they started ripping off each other’s clothing, throwing things wherever they landed.  Harry started to unbutton Severus’ white shirt with his teeth, then decided to just rip it off.  “I’ll get you a new one.”  Harry said, sucking on a pink swollen nipple. 

 

Severus moaned, spelling off the rest of his and Harry’s clothes.  He reached down to grab Harry’s length, after being pushed onto the bed. 

 

Shit.  Harry was _very_ well endowed, to say the least.  Severus looked at the monstrous, leaking cock, then back to Harry’s blushing face, and kissed him thoroughly. 

 

Harry then proceeded to grab Severus’ erection, smaller than his own, but such a perfect size and width.  Harry knew that his cock was bigger than most—or assumed, rather.  Without a second thought, Harry got on his knees while Severus sat on the bed, and swallowed Snape’s hard penis whole. 

 

Snape cried out, “ _Harry!_ ”  Harry sucked his entire length in one go—which was impressive, Snape thought.  Many wizards had trouble with his bulk.  Harry hummed around his width, making him shudder.  “Harry, wait.  Please!  I’ll cum if you go on much longer.”

 

Harry licked and sucked the cockhead, fascinated with Snape’s reactions.  He could hardly even hear him.  He teased the slit with his tongue, dipping in and out, tasting Severus.  Gods, he tasted amazing.  Musky and distinctly Severus.

 

“Ohh, that’s so good…” Snape moaned, running a hand through Harry’s tousled hair.  He felt Harry suck him again and couldn’t help but thrust into the willing mouth. 

 

Harry gladly accepted, squeezing Snape’s arse as the man thrusted in him.  Harry sucked harder, his pretty pink lips swollen around Severus’ large cock.  It was such a sight, Snape thought, and then Harry looked up at him with those smoldering green eyes.

 

Severus arched, grabbing that messy hair and came into the hot tight mouth.  “Harry!”

 

Harry swallowed, kept swallowing, drinking him down.  He slowly pulled off of the semi-erect cock, administering small licks and kisses.

 

Severus whimpered and pulled Harry up by the shoulders on top of him, and kissed him.  _Really_ kissed him.  It was slow and loving, and his caresses with his hand on Harry’s cheek made it so much sweeter. 

 

Before Harry could think of what to do next, he felt Severus open his legs beneath him.  Harry grunted, kissing the man harder, going down to his neck, finding a sensitive spot. 

 

Snape _accio-ed_ his lubricant, handing it to Harry.  “Please, Harry.  I cannot wait any longer.”

 

Harry groaned at those words, at Severus’ expression, at how intense this all was.  He grabbed the lube, brushing fingers with Severus.  “Oh…Severus.”  Harry said, grabbing his hand and kissing it finger by finger.  Snape entered his forefinger in Harry’s mouth.  Harry opened his eyes to those intense onyx ones and sucked his finger, moaning.

 

“Please.”  Severus begged quietly.  He lifted his arse up to Harry. 

 

Harry coated his fingers with the lube from the bottle, and teased that entrance.  He’d read it was crucial to prepare before actually fucking.  He playfully wriggled a finger into that tight hole. 

 

“Oh, Merlin!”  Snape gasped as Harry’s finger wriggled inside him.  It felt so fucking good.  “More.  Stretch me.”

 

Harry licked his lips at the sight of his Professor begging for him, and entered another finger, stretching that entrance.  He brushed against something that made Snape actually thrust against him. 

 

Looking wild, Snape cried, “Do that again!”

 

Harry added a third finger and brushed against that spot, making Severus’ erection come back to full mast.  Harry stretched him out the best he could, watching Severus plead and whimper. 

 

He could hardly stand it anymore.  He squirted lube all over his cock, smearing it, and looked down at Severus.  Gods.  Snape looked so wanton like this.  Harry pressed his cock to that entrance, not sure if it’d fit. 

 

“Please, Harry.”  Snape said again, begging beautifully.  Harry ground out, “Tell me if it hurts, I’ll stop.”  Snape gave him a nod and a caring smile as Harry entered him.  Harry bit his lip and grunted. 

 

Gods, that felt so fucking divine.  Snape’s hole was somehow adjusting to his abnormally large cock.  Harry pinched his eyes shut and kept going forward, biting his lip harder to keep from coming.  “Oh, _god._ ”  He groaned as Snape wrapped his legs around him.

 

Harry was suddenly enticed by that velvety voice that murmured in his ear.  “Get all the way inside, Harry.”  Harry felt his hips thrust forward, and panicked, until he looked down at Snape who had a blissful look on his face.  “Are you alright?”  Harry asked, panting.  That hole was clenching him with a vice grip.  

 

Snape nodded, licking his lips.  “Move.  Now.”

 

Harry kissed him quickly and moved a bit back, then thrust forward.  Snape grunted.  Harry did the same motion, a little harder this time.  He wanted to find that spot inside Snape again. 

 

Angling himself a little differently, he thrusted again.  Snape’s eyes went wide and his arse clenched around him.  Harry growled and pounded into him with force.  Snape swiveled his hips and whimpered.  Harry felt this primal urge to _fuck_.  He thrusted hard, growling again, unable to stop his hips from moving. 

 

Snape met his thrusts and surrendered.  He watched Harry’s concentrated gaze sweep over him.  “ _Yes._ Please.  Just like that.”  He groaned in Harry’s ear, pulling him down so he could suck his neck.

 

“ _Severus._ ”  Harry whimpered in a hushed voice, falling into that ancient rhythm of moving his hips.  “Oh yes, gods, yes!”  Harry whimpered as he thrusted.  He felt like he was on a cloud of euphoria. 

 

“ _Harry_!”  Severus whimpered back as Harry’s thrusts became intentionally harder and longer.  He could feel Harry’s balls slap against him again and again as Harry kept hitting his prostate.  He kissed Harry’s lips hard, swirling his tongue in his mouth.  He sucked on that tongue at the same rate Harry’s large cock was thrusting inside of him. 

 

Harry moaned, wondering how much longer he could last.  This was more than he could have ever hoped for.  “Severus…”  He said, “I’m so close.”

 

Severus arched and threw his head back, his hair sweaty, his mouth parted.  “Cum, Harry.  Make me yours.”

 

Harry couldn’t hold on.  Not after seeing Severus begging for his cum, for him to claim him. 

 

Harry gritted his teeth and whined, grabbing Severus by his arse and thrusting hard, again and again and again, and then he grabbed Snape’s leaking cock. 

 

“You are _mine!_ ”  Harry said, stroking that glorious prick once, twice…and then Severus looked at him as if he was the only thing that ever mattered.  The way Severus’ mouth dropped open, his eyes were like windows to his soul, and the man arched into Harry’s hand like he didn’t have a choice. 

 

“Harr—y!”  Severus screamed loudly, squeezing tightly around him, and came in thick, long streams of cum onto his stomach. 

 

Harry arched, thrusting one more time, looking at that defiled, wanton expression that Snape had on his face, and he shot his cum deep inside.  He felt the strands leave his body, and he held Snape close to him as if his life depended on it. 

 

“Good boy.”  Snape said with his silky voice.  Harry fell on top of him, still shooting cum inside the man’s welcoming, tight body.  “Such a good boy.”  With that, Harry came once more and blacked out.

 

**_HP/SS_ **

 

At first, when he found out he was with child, Snape kicked himself for not remembering to cast a protection spell.  However, most of his partners did that for him in previous years.  On top of that, he’d been intoxicated.

 

He waddled to the dungeons, entering his chambers.  Harry peered up from the book he was reading, immediately helping Snape sit down. 

 

“I’m fine!”  He said, but he was actually grateful for the help.  Even just a walk around the dungeons to monitor students was becoming harder.

 

Harry kissed him hard.  “Mmm.”  He rubbed Snape’s stomach lovingly.  “How’s our boy doing in there?”

 

Snape kissed him back, then said, “Kicking.  He must take after you.”

 

Harry smiled, “Why would you say that?”  


Snape spat, “He’s impatient.”

 

At that moment, his water broke.

 

**_HP/SS_ **

 

After a very short labor, Severus was holding their baby in his arms.  He had a thatch of black hair on his head, and beautiful green eyes. He cooed at Harry, who held him next. 

 

“Nathan.  Little Nathan.”  Harry said, tears falling from his face.  He was worried, since the baby came two months early.  But everything worked out.

 

Severus held Nathan after Harry kissed him.  He smelled wonderful.  The labor hadn’t been bad, and it was so worth it.  He was a father.  He and Harry.  It almost brought tears to his eyes.

 

“How did we make something so beautiful?”  Snape murmured, not sure if he said that aloud or just in his thoughts.  Harry kissed his forehead.  “I’ll remind you later.”  He smirked.

 

Nathan immediately reached for Severus’ enlarged breasts, going for the right one and suckling on it. 

 

Snape grunted, a little embarrassed.  It felt rather good.  Strange, but good.  He stroked the baby’s head. 

 

Harry’s eyes widened.  “He’s thirsty.  How does it feel?”

 

Severus winced as Nathan accidentally bit his nipple.  “Interesting.”

 

Harry laughed.  He suspected that’s how this entire experience would be.  But he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

 

When he looked into Snape’s eyes, he said, “I love you.”

 

Snape smiled, “I love you, Harry.”  He was happier than any other moment in his life.

 

_Fin_

 


	2. Part Two: Bonus Chapter for the Twisted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello--if you've made it this far, you're aware that this is an abnormal Snarry fic. Warning: this next chapter has breast-feeding play as well as some more mpreg talk. Very sick and twisted. I have no explanation for it.
> 
> <3

**_Part Two: Bonus Chapter for the Twisted_ **

 

Severus’ legs were up in the air, being held by Harry, as he was fucked hard. 

 

Harry had sweat dripping down his forehead as he thrusted fast in and out of Severus’ tight little hole. 

 

“Still so fucking tight, even after birthing my child.  Our child.”  Harry groaned, lost in the moment. 

 

Severus whined, “Want to give you another.  Oh, please, Harry…”

 

Harry’s eyes widened.  His Severus was such a picture, all sweaty with his legs spread apart, being steadily fucked.

 

Severus pulled Harry’s head down for a deep kiss.  “I need to bear more of your children.”  He licked Harry’s neck in one swipe.  “Please.”

 

Harry knew that Severus liked the pregnancy, and everything about being the birth-mother, so to speak.  Harry was so turned on when seeing Severus swollen with his child.  It gave Severus an absolutely breathtaking glow to his skin, and his aura. 

 

He felt so lucky to have Severus, and now little Nathan.  Gods, he wanted to see Severus pregnant again.  Severus was horny all the time when he was pregnant.  Of course, now they had a child to take care of on top of that, but Harry knew he could find the time to fuck Severus while still maintaining his responsibilities as a parent.

 

“Harry…”  Severus moaned, sucking on his neck. 

 

Harry grunted, panting, “Yes, love?”

 

Severus ran a hand through his hair.  “I need more.  I know you want more babies.”  He licked his lips. 

 

Harry whined this time.  “Love…are you sure?  I want to see you pregnant again so badly…but not if you’re not ready.”

 

Severus moaned softly, “Harry…I’ll always carry your children.”  His arse clenched Harry’s cock hard.

 

Harry grunted, pounding in without mercy now.  “I’m going to fill you up again, love.  _Mine._ ”  Harry growled, getting possessive.

 

Severus whimpered, “Nugh!  Oh!  Uh-huh, yours!”  He felt so wanton when Harry hit him in just the right spot like this. 

 

Harry thrusted faster.  “My very own bitch in heat.  I’ll make you a mommy again.  So fucking perverted, my little slut.  I’ve seen you moan when the baby sucks your nipples.”  Harry ground out, reaching for Severus’ enlarged breasts, full of milk.

 

Severus blushed, “Oh gods!  Harry!  If you touch me there I’ll spray!”  The bed shook and hit the wall.  Harry didn’t care.  He’d fuck Severus until the walls came down. 

 

Harry grabbed both of his tits and squeezed those tender nipples.  Severus arched, his eyes rolling back.  “Oh god!”  The milk left his nipples, and his cum shot out from his cock. 

 

Harry wanted to last, but he couldn’t.  Not with Severus looking like that, and tasting the milk that hit his lips.  He lapped at the sensitive nubs and thrusted hard, loudly, grunting into Severus’ tight body. 

 

Then, as Harry started to lose control, Severus whispered huskily in his ear, “I’m in heat from a fertility potion…cum, Harry.  Cum inside my womb.  Make me swollen again…plant your seed.  I need another baby to grow inside me.”

 

Harry screamed loudly and came deep into Severus’ hole.  Severus immediately grabbed Harry’s arse and held him against his body as he shot thick stream after stream of cum.  He felt Harry fill him to the brink, and his womb swallowed all the hot liquid. 

 

Harry murmured something incomprehensible as he felt Severus suck him dry, holding their bodies together. 

 

When Harry was finally done, he reluctantly pulled out and kissed Severus slowly, lovingly.  “I love you, Sev.”

 

Severus smiled lovingly back at Harry.  “I love you more.”

 

Harry grinned with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  He crawled onto Severus, who was holding him, as Harry latched his mouth onto the nearest swollen nipple. 

 

“Unf!”  Severus grunted in surprise.  He was glad he’d just milked himself for Nathan—Harry seemed to have found an interesting fascination with his breastmilk.  Not that he minded. 

 

Severus put a hand on the back of Harry’s head and sighed as Harry suckled on his swollen bud, caressing it, squeezing the breast.  Harry suckled and suckled until the milk finally squirted out.  He hummed around that bud.  Severus’ hand tightened on the back of his head, pressing him against his breast.  “Yessss…”

 

Harry felt the man harden again beneath him.  He moaned, stroking him while moving his tongue enticingly around that nipple.  He dipped his tongue into the little hole, wiggling it back and forth, causing Snape to shudder.  Harry got another drop of milk by doing that.  It tasted so sweet.

 

He stroked Severus harder.  He wanted the man to cum again.  For a moment, he stopped.  “You like me milking you like a little bitch?”

 

Severus bit his lip in ecstasy and pressed Harry’s head back onto the nipple.  Like an infant, Harry suckled, latching onto it.  Severus came onto his hand right then and there, which only made his milk stream from his nipples.  Harry drank deeply, massaging the breast so that he was completely empty.

 

Giving into his maternal instincts, Severus dragged Harry up and onto his shoulder, rubbing his back.  “There there…all full now, Harry?”  Before Harry could respond, Severus was patting him on the back now, and Harry let out a small burp.  “That’s my good little boy.  So good for mommy.”

 

Harry kissed Severus passionately, completely exhausted.  He knew that this was beyond kinky, and perhaps beyond all limitations of what was already considered wrong, but he didn’t care.

 

With Nathan out of the house for a few nights, they could do what they wanted.  No one else had to know.

 

Harry was taken by Snape again who burped him, giving him another kiss on the lips.  “There,” he murmured, “all better.”  Harry cooed as he was burped thoroughly again.

 

Harry opened his emerald eyes at Severus, pawing at his other breast, licking the nipple enticingly.  Severus shook his head.  “Later.”

 

Harry cocked his head to the side.  “Nap-nap?”

 

Snape kissed him hard.  “Such a good boy, Harry.”  He cradled him in his arms.  Harry found Severus’ right breast and made it his pillow as he slept. 

 

**_HP/SS_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did we think? Comment!! <3 It makes me so inspired.


	3. Part Three: How Many?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no explanation for this...be prepared for some major age-play. Erm. Breast-feeding, sex, smut, mpreg...I think that's everything.  
> Don't forget to comment <3  
> If you're going to inform me about how sick and twisted this is, trust me, I already know!
> 
> As always,  
> Jen  
> The Snarry Shipper

**Part Three: How many?!**

 

Severus found himself very pregnant once again—but even Harry had noticed that his belly was much larger than the last time. 

 

Severus was so grateful for Harry, and how protective he was.  Immediately, Harry took Severus by the hand and went straight to Madam Pomfrey. 

 

She looked at them with a big smile.  “There’s more than one heart-beat.”

 

Harry’s jaw dropped.  Though, Severus wasn’t surprised.  With that fertility potion being as potent as it was, he was certain that he was carrying twins.

 

“Twins?!”  Harry stated, jumping out of his seat. 

 

“Ahem…quadruplets.  You are having four more children.”  Madam Pomfrey said calmly.

 

Severus’ jaw dropped now.  Harry looked like he might faint from all the excitement. 

 

**HP/SS**

 

“Don’t worry, love.”  Harry tried calming Severus—but it was no use. 

 

“How am I to deliver four at once?”  He said to the floor.  He didn’t know how to do this.

 

“I’ll help you.  We’ll go through more birthing classes.  You won’t have to worry about a thing.  I’ll read up on how to—”

 

“Shut up.”  Severus said, waddling away.  Harry sighed.  This wasn’t going to be easy.

 

But Madam Pomfrey told him something in private that seemed very intriguing.  Harry smirked at the idea.  He had to tell Severus.

 

Harry walked over to the bed, lying next to his lover.  “You know,” he started, trailing a hand up and down Severus’ crossed arms, “there was something Madam Pomfrey told me in private.  She said it could help with the birthing process.”

 

Severus’ eyes lit up.  “Anything.”  He looked at Harry, who had a very Slytherin smirk on his face.

 

“Lots and lots of sex.  Should loosen you up.”

 

Severus snorted.  “She did _not_ tell you that.”

 

Harry shrugged.  “Go ask her yourself.”

 

Severus contemplated.  “She _really_ suggested that we…”

 

“Fuck.”  Harry said, with a straight face.

 

**HP/SS**

 

Severus couldn’t even see around his stomach anymore when Harry fucked him.  All he could do was _feel_.

 

Although, Harry made sure Severus was wearing just his outer “teaching” robe, while Harry sported his Gryffindor tie loosely around his neck.  They got very creative, having as much sex as possible, ensuring that the birthing process would go smoothly.

 

Severus was in the process of making a potion to help with labor.  If things went as planned, not only would the pain be nonexistent, but it would be extremely pleasurable to have his babies. 

 

Harry certainly liked the idea—which is why they were fucking now.  Harry couldn’t help but jump him after pitching what he had planned. 

 

Now, as Harry was kissing him deeply, lying on his side, Severus could feel his hard-on starting to hurt, and his nipples could cut glass.  It was so fucking blissful, yet mildly painful, to be milked.  It made him wish his little infant would never grow up, in a way. 

 

Harry, on the other hand, liked playing this game with him.  In their bedroom, anything was allowed and accepted. 

 

Harry kissed Severus deeply, with both of his hands on his gorgeous swollen belly.  Harry moaned as he felt the quadruplets moving around.  It was so fucking erotic to know that his sperm could make Severus’ belly larger than a watermelon—little eggs swimming around would desperately latch onto his strong semen—and then they’d grow into their beloved babies. 

 

Harry and Severus’ tongues were messily tangling, as Severus groaned, “I can’t wait to have your litter.”

 

Harry sucked Severus’ tongue, then moved down to his neck, his hands still on that protruding stomach.  It felt hard to protect the little unhatched babes.  “I bet you can’t, with that potion in the works.  What will Pomfrey say, when you’re shooting your cum as our babies push out of your pretty little arse?”  Then, Harry licked the length of Severus’ stomach.  The quadruplets seemed to like this—they calmed down.

 

“Harry…”  Severus husked, totally lost in his own pleasure. 

 

Harry sucked on Sev’s bellybutton, and then moved back up to his mouth.  “Do you want to play now?”

 

Severus begged, “Yes.  Oh yes.”

 

Just like that, Harry cocked his head sideways, stroking a hand through Severus’ black hair.  “Mama?  Thirsty.”  Harry said against that pale neck, pinching his right nipple.

 

Severus gasped, “Ahh…”

 

Harry pawed at the enlarged right breast, still swollen full of milk for little Nathan.  He looked up at Severus, licking his lips, silently asking to suckle.

 

Severus sat upright, his cock so hard he felt it slap against his stomach.  He grabbed Harry, who was lying sideways on the bed, and looked down at him.  He stroked some hair out of his eyes.  “Is my little boy hungry?”  Severus could almost cum from seeing Harry like this.  But he had to hold on.  It was about to get so good.

 

Harry made a noise and bit his lip.  He nodded and licked Sev’s breast, just below the nipple. 

 

Severus smiled down at his little boy.  “That’s right.  My little boy needs to feed.”

 

Harry stared.  “Milk?”

 

Severus nodded, “Not too much.  Not yet.”  He stroked the back of Harry’s head, pushing him forward.  “That’s it, Harry.”  He said lovingly.

 

Harry made another noise and was led to the very sensitive nipple.  “Mama?  Feed?”  He licked the nipple as a test.

 

“Unf…”  Severus made a surprised noise.  He expected Harry just to latch on, but his little baby was teasing him tonight. 

 

Severus grabbed Harry’s hands, placing them on either side of his right breast.  Harry looked up at him in wonder.  He felt Severus pierce his gaze, Mama’s hand on the back of his head, feeling the heat from the breast in front of him radiate. 

Severus cooed, “Now, now.  Not too fast, baby.”  He pressed Harry’s pink plump lips to his nipple.  At first, Harry just used his tongue to lick the swollen nub, eliciting that same surprised noise from the older wizard. 

 

Harry looked into his eyes as those lips eagerly suckled.  Severus was so fucking swollen—Nathan had plenty of bottles, so his breast at the end of the night was always left for his baby Harry.  Harry had his hands on both sides of Mama’s breast as he made sucking noises, in euphoria, feeling that sweet sweet milk hit his tongue.

 

“Ohhhh…”  Severus moaned, cradling Harry in his arms.  Harry let him.  Severus sifted through Harry’s brown tousled hair, enjoying the milking process. 

 

When he looked down into Harry’s green, foggy eyes, he felt himself getting more into his bedroom role. 

 

“My little boy.” 

 

Harry gurgled and caught his breath before swirling his tongue around the sensitive nub, suckling again.  “Mmmm…mommy.”  

 

“Yessss, such a good little boy for mommy.”  Severus said, almost whimpering.  Gods, there was nothing like the sensation of his little boy suckling on his swollen nipples.  The milk that left him wasn’t going to waste—Harry would always smack his lips and drink it down. 

 

“Mm…mm…”  Harry moaned around the nipple, closing his eyes.  He was getting more milk now that he teased the nipple enough.  It was dropping into his mouth—he could feel himself giving in.  Giving in to this bliss.

 

Severus was stroking his bare arse, gasping in pleasure.  “Fuck…”  He gave Harry some reassuring pets on his head. 

 

Harry suddenly started to gently squeeze the breast, licking the nub again.  “Mommy tastes good.  Milk.”  Harry whined, but Severus cradled him in his arms, bringing him up onto his lap, mindful of his stomach.  Harry had a small pout on his face, which Severus found adorable. 

 

Harry was always good about leaning over to compensate for Sev’s large stomach for this next part of their play time. 

 

“Shhhh…baby, it’s time for a break.”  Severus cooed in Harry’s ear, gently biting his neck.  Harry whined, “No!”

 

Severus smiled, petting the back of his head.  “Mommy needs to burp you.”  Severus cradled Harry and patted his back.  Harry relaxed and rocked with Severus.  “Mama…” 

 

Severus shushed him softly, licking his neck, patting his back.  Harry gave a small, almost unnoticeable burp.  Harry sighed contentedly. 

 

Severus kissed his neck and kept rocking him.  The quadruplets seemed very peaceful in his womb. 

 

After patting Harry a few more times, his little boy let out a loud belch.  It surprised them both.  Harry giggled. 

 

“Mmm, that’s my good little boy.”  Severus groaned in Harry’s ear, then grabbed his face and kissed him hard. 

 

“Mmm,” Harry moaned into the kiss.  Severus could taste his bitter-sweet milk on Harry’s tongue.  Their kissing got more and more passionate, as Harry’s hand was wound in Severus’ hair.  Severus slapped Harry’s ass, sucking on Harry’s tongue. 

 

Harry moaned.  “I love being your naughty little boy.”  He growled against those lips. 

 

Severus rolled over to the side, then got on all fours.  “I love being your little bitch.”

 

Harry growled, “You are so fucking perfect, love.”  He grabbed Severus’ hair, pulling a bit.  He accio-ed the lubricant and slicked his fingers, already putting a couple in and stretching. 

 

“Oooohhh…” Severus moaned.  He wanted Harry inside him.  He wanted that glorious cock to pound him until he forgot his own name. 

 

“That’s right…you need to be slick and ready for me.”  Harry growled, stretching further. 

 

“Harry…”  There was a question in his voice, but Harry couldn’t tell what about.  He stopped a moment, stroking Sev’s back gently.  “What’s wrong, love?  You can tell me anything.”

 

“I…want to…but…”  Severus muttered.  He couldn’t think much when Harry’s fingers were so close to his prostate.

 

Harry placed a hand over Sev’s swollen belly, kissing his bum.  “It can’t be any more perverted than what you know I’m into.  Trust me, love.  Allow me to pleasure you.”

 

Severus looked back into Harry’s caring eyes.  He whispered, “Daddy.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened, and he smiled gently.  “Mmm…Sev.”  He blushed, surprised he still could. 

 

Severus smirked, pushing back onto his fingers.  “Daddy… _fuck me._ ”

 

Harry’s mouth started to water.  “You want Daddy’s cock, Sev?”  He brushed against Sev’s prostate, making him yelp.  Harry squeezed Sev’s erection. 

 

“Daddy, please!”  Severus spread his legs wider.  Harry kissed his arse as he pulled out his fingers. 

 

Harry aligned the tip of his ten and a half inch cock to meet Sev’s quivering hole.  “Daddy wants to fuck you.  Does Mommy want more babies?”  Harry teased that entrance, not quite pushing in.

 

Severus pushed back, “Need more.  Always need more.  Give it to me!  Give me your big cock, Daddy!”

 

With that, Harry couldn’t take it anymore.  He entered Severus slowly. 

 

“Nuggghh…”  Severus groaned in pleasure.  “Daddy, you’re so fucking big for me.”

 

Harry bit his lip.  “The better to get you pregnant with, Mommy.”  Harry’s hands dropped down to caress that swollen tummy.  “My little bitch in heat.  Who needs milk now?”  Harry purred.

 

Severus practically cried as Harry pushed further, “Daddy, oh god, Merlin!  I’m so fucking thirsty.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened.  He thrusted all the way in suddenly, making Severus arch, and his toes curl.  “Oh god!”  Severus screamed.  Harry stopped the man from coming too soon by squeezing the base of his cock.  Severus was quite large, too, just not as impressive as Harry’s monstrous length.

 

“There there, mommy.”  Harry said, pulling back.  “Tell me how much you need to be fed.”  He thrusted inside hard.

 

Severus cried.  “Oh!  Harry!”  He quivered. 

 

“I wonder if I can put another baby inside of this swollen belly.”  Harry grunted, thrusting once again, harder than last time. 

 

Severus’ arse was in the air now.  “Please!  Give me another child!”

 

Harry felt that delicious channel squeeze him tight.  “My perfect bitch in heat.  Always wanting to bear my babies.  What a little whore you are.”

 

He slammed into Severus, giving gentle, teasing thrusts afterward. 

 

“Daddy…I love being swollen.  I always want to be swollen and ripe.” 

 

Harry steadily thrusted now, rocking the bed, his hands still on that warm tummy.  “Mmm, I’ll be sure to fill you up, then.  My big cock has so much milk for you.”  Another deep thrust inside that tight wanton hole. 

 

Severus spread his legs wider, though Harry didn’t know it was possible.  “I’m in heat.  Daddy, only your sperm can make me feel good.  It’s too hot.  Need your milk.”  Severus’ perfect arse was meeting his thrusts, rocking back and forth masterfully.  Harry thanked the gods above that he was able to get to Severus first, before anyone else could.

 

Harry whimpered now.  “Oh…you’re so fucking perfect, Severus Snape.  God.  I love you.”  His eyes were half-lidded.  He put his hands on Severus’ hips and slammed into him over and over, nailing his prostate.

 

Severus met him, whimpering like an angel.  “Unh!  Unh!  Unh!  Unh!”  He kept going, unable to stop.  Harry’s words…they meant so much to him.  “Harry…Potter…I love you, I love you, oh, fuck…”  He gasped at each hard thrust. 

 

Harry stilled and caught his breath.  “Fuck!  You keep squeezing me!”  He thrusted slowly now, trying to contain himself.  But he felt his body start to shake, and Severus did the same. 

 

Snape whimpered, “My womb is thirsty!  Give me another child!  I need to feel full!  Need more babies with your eyes!”  He panted, thrusting back and forth, back and forth.  

 

Harry whined, “Open yourself, love.  Oh, love, my seed is going to latch on to all your eggs.  How many do you want?”  He began to thrust again, sweating.  His balls were big and heavy, slapping against Sev’s arse.

 

Severus whined loudly, “Don’t care!  Need them all!  Need to be full!”  Harry put his hands on that swollen belly again and mounted Severus Snape _hard_.

 

Harry’s eyes were rolling back.  He grabbed Severus’ blazing hard cock quickly and stroked him fast, hard, mercilessly.  Harry screamed, “ _Severus!_ ”

 

Severus’ eyes rolled back as well, and with the sensation of already having a litter inside his belly, Harry’s hand fucking his cock, and Harry’s large member piercing into him…he screamed.  “ _NHH-HUHH, YES, YES, YES!”_  

 

When Harry pressed his body against him, the steaming hot milk pulsing into his tight channel connecting his womb, Severus squeezed him _hard_ , and came in violent, harsh, uncontrolled jerks in Harry’s willing hand. 

 

Harry shook and gaped his mouth open in ecstasy, “ _Fuckkkkkkk…._ ”  He felt that channel milking him for all he had, sucking him in for every last drop of cum.  With Harry’s hands still on Sev’s tummy, swollen for him, he shot his last stripe of cum when the litter started kicking happily.

 

Severus felt the kicking, too, of course, and came again.

 

They both came down from their high slowly, turning to each other with the most loving, understanding gaze.  They knew that this was what they both needed.  This was what they lived for. 

 

No words were needed as Harry caressed Snape’s cheek, pressing their lips together.  Severus made an embarrassing noise and kissed Harry lovingly.

 

Harry pulled back after a short while, asking silently with his eyes if Severus needed to be milked.

 

Looking into Harry’s half-lidded gaze, Severus immediately pushed Harry’s head gently to his left nipple now.  Harry latched on and suckled immediately.  Severus felt an immense sense of protection and love wash over him.  His Harry was safe.  “Mine.”  He whimpered, as Harry lapped the nipple for milk that needed to be drunk.

 

“Yours.”  Harry confirmed, swirling his tongue around the sensitive bud.  Severus pressed him closer.  Harry suckled again, wrapping his arms around his lover.  He gently tugged with his teeth, licked, then suckled.  Severus was in awe of his little boy.  He was so good at milking him.

 

“That’s…so…perfect…”  Severus moaned as Harry continued his ministrations. 

 

Harry made an “mmm” sound as he put both hands on that enlarged breast and moved the nipple up and down as he sucked _hard_. 

 

Severus whined, clenching his little boy’s hair.  “Oh…”

 

Harry got more aggressive with his movements, bouncing the swollen boob with his mouth, the nipple squirting that familiar juice. 

 

Harry massaged the breast and did the same thing, until Severus kissed his head.  Harry looked up at him and cocked his head, the nipple elongated.  He popped it from his mouth and licked his lips. 

 

Severus cradled him and put him over his shoulder.  “My sweet baby…my sweet, sweet baby boy…”  He soothed, burping Harry for the second time that night. 

 

Harry belched and sighed, kissing Sev’s neck.  “Nap.”  He murmured in his lover’s ear.

 

“Mmm…”  That was all Severus could say after Harry wrapped his arms around his body, drifting off to sleep with a smile on his face.

 

 

**_HP/SS_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment <3  
> If you're going to inform me about how sick and twisted this is, trust me, I already know!
> 
> As always,  
> Jen  
> The Snarry Shipper

**Author's Note:**

> Comments fuel my desire to write. Please tell me what you thought! <3


End file.
